The Decision, part 2--A Transformers Fan Fiction
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Lily is severely injured during a fight between the Autobots and Decepticons, and according to human doctors, they don't expect her to live by the end of the day. However, someone isn't willing to let go just yet. (UPDATED)


**The Decision, Part Two—A Transformers Fan Fiction**

Chapter 3 continued…

The rain was lightly pouring down as the Autobots jumped through the portal and landed on the moist dirt. Lily hopped out and the bots transformed into their robot forms. Optimus lowered his hand to the ground for her to climb onto it; he raised his servo up to the top of his helm, and Lily clung to the right horn as tightly as she could.

"There's the warship," said Bulkhead, pointing to the floating Decepticon ship that hovered over a worn out, paint-chipped church. Though the Saint Mary's Church was a quarter of a mile away from their location, it rather larger than what the Autobots had envisioned it would be; it was three times Optimus Prime's height, to be exact, and it had a large cathedral and a tall bell tower at the top. It must've been larger on the inside than the outside. However, the structure appeared ready to give at any second. The wood looked chewed through and rotten, and even the lightest breeze made the entire building creak. Lily was right; the church was not far from civilization, in fact it was only a block away from the nearest house. The Autobots knew they had to stop the Decepticons from whatever they were planning. "It's still bugging me at why they would come here for a fight."

'No doubt to bring harm to the humans,' Bumblebee bleeped.

"We have to stop them," Lily whispered.

"That's what we're here for," Bulkhead said proudly.

"Full stealth mode, Autobots," Optimus instructed. "We mustn't make ourselves known to the Decepticons just yet."

Lily wrinkled her nose. "You're a 30-foot tall giant talking robot. That may prove to be a little difficult."

Bulk and Bee began snickering in agreement, but they were silenced when Optimus's optics narrowed at them. The Autobot leader then made a gesture with his servo, signaling the others to follow his lead, and they cautiously made their way towards the chapel.

"Mr. Optimus," whispered Lily.

"Yes, Lily?" he said.

"You hear that humming sound?"

"Humming sound?" Prime then looked up and he saw faint red dots at the bottom of the Decepticon warship, and his optics widened a little. "Spread out!" he ordered. The other Autobots scattered across the field, and right where they were standing red beams struck the earth, disintegrating the grass and the soil.

"So much for stealth," Bulkhead sighed.

'Look!' Bumblebee beeped as he pointed his servo up to the warship. They all looked to the flight deck of the ship and saw a figure standing there.

"Megatron," Optimus said, narrowing his optics. The leader of the Decepticons glared down upon them, his glowing red optics gleaming with hate and power. However, those evil optics stayed locked only on one of them. Though they focused on Optimus, the Prime wasn't their key interest at this time. They were locked onto Lily.

"Enjoy this day on Earth, little fleshling!" they all heard Megatron roar, "for it will be your very last!"

Lily gasped. "What's that mean? What's he mean by that?!" Optimus glared up at his foe; if Lily was the main target and not him or the other Autobots, then he knew exactly what Megatron meant.

"It's like they knew we had Lily with us," Bulkhead exclaimed. "Now I think I know why they came to this church! To lead us here! It's all a trap!"

"For me?!" Lily cried.

"Do not worry, Lily," Optimus assured her. "I assure no, no Decepticon will harm you, so long as you do as I command." Lily nodded frantically and clung to the horn of his helm as tightly as she could. "Autobots, prepare for battle!" Then the Autobot leader transformed into his semi-truck form with Lily strapped in and secured. Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed his lead, and they rolled towards the church.

Starscream joined Megatron on the flight deck, sneering a devious grin. "They are falling right into your trap, Lord Megatron."

"Yes," the Con leader hissed slowly, sharing the same smile as his second-in-command. "Not only will we permanently extinguish Prime's and his Autobots' sparks…but also change the long foretold prophecy's course. Now Optimus will have no choice." Megatron glared down to see the Autobots in their vehicle forms, racing towards their ship, the Nemesis, and the church. He and Starscream transformed into their jet modes, took off from the flight deck and soared down in the bots' paths, attempting for a head-on collision. Of course, Megatron chose the large, red and blue big rig, and began firing at the semi-truck with his laser cannons.

"M-Mr. Optimus!" Lily wailed frantically as she pointed to the jet speeding and shooting at them. Almost at the last second, Prime veered out of the way, spinning in circles across the dirt, and the jet zoomed passed them.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Optimus asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Lily let out a high-pitched groan and clutched her stomach as she closed her eyes. "I will be once the world stops spinning."

Optimus transformed into his Autobot form, holding Lily in his hand as he knelt on the ground. "Prime!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he pointed back up to the Nemesis; a swarm of Decepticon jets dove off the flight deck and sped to their location. Optimus glared and quickly rose to his feet; but when he tried to stand, a jolt of pain surged through his circuitry, and he collapsed to his knees again.

"Mr. Optimus!" Lily cried as she jumped out of his hand, backing away a little to get a full image of him. "Are you okay?!"

The Prime groaned as he hugged his side. Removing his servo, he discovered that he had unknowingly been hit by one of Megatron's blasts, and he was leaking Energon. "I…I'm alright, Lily," he assured her, but he easily saw the fear and concern in her wet, green eyes.

Bee saw Prime hunched over and ceased firing at the oncoming Decepticon armada, whirring fearfully. "Go help Optimus, Bee! I'll cover you," Bulkhead said. The scout took off to the Autobot commander's side and assisted him.

"No, I'm fine, Bumblebee. Return to your post and-_nggh-_-assist…Bulkhead," Optimus said with a wince as he managed to barely get off of his knees.

"Mr. Optimus, stop fighting it and let Bee help," said Lily, backing up just a little further—then got swept up by a fighter's jet and screamed.

"No!" Prime exclaimed and rose to his feet, only to fall again from the surge of pain. "Starscream!" Bee helped Prime get to his feet slowly and buzzed sorrowfully.

"Well, who's going to help the little fleshling if none of you can?!" Starscream cackled.

Lily couldn't believe she was trapped inside her mother's killer, and angrily she began kicking and pounding from the cock pit. "Let me out! You let me out now! You murderer! Let me out!"

Starscream soared over the church and sneered. "As you wish, puny human." Then, he strapped Lily fast to the seat and ejected it into the rainy air, and he flew off.

Optimus glanced up and saw through the pouring rain Lily plummeting to earth strapped to the seat, and his sound processors rang as she wailed. "No! Bumblebee!"

Bee nodded and quickly sped off in his Camaro form towards the church. Once he was close, he retransformed into his Autobot appearance and climbed to the top of the church, holding onto the cross for support. He reached up with his other servo and he caught the ejected seat by the seatbelt. He tore at it until it was removed from the seat and held the sobbing little girl close to his spark chamber. Bumblebee didn't have time to notice the missiles soaring their way. By the time he noticed them out of the corner of his wide optics, they had already struck the church, and the roof collapsed to the ground.

Bulkhead and Optimus watched in shock as the scout and the human fell within the church, and the cathedral walls came tumbling inward. Not long after, Bumblebee emerged from the rubble, and only he appeared. Then he began frantically lifting chunks of rock, searching for Lily, his beeps and buzzes becoming more panicky when his search for her became longer.

The Decepticons began firing at Prime and Bulk once more, their lasers only striking inches from their armor, singing the grass. "Bulkhead…assist Bumblebee…I'll cover you," Optimus said as he fought the surging pain and stood tall on his feet.

"But Prime, you're still wounded," Bulkhead pointed out.

"Bulkhead, I now order you to assist Bumblebee."

"…Y-Yes, sir," Bulk nodded and sped off as fast as he could to the church while Optimus faced the oncoming armada; he transformed his servos into laser-firearms, aimed them up to the sky and fired while they shot back at him. When beams from the armada's guns zipped by or struck the wound on Prime's side, he nearly doubled over but kept his ground and continued firing, hoping to buy his teammates a little more time until the Decepticons could get to them.

The Wrecker and the scout kept lifting and removing rubble and searching every inch of the wreckage in hopes of finding their little human friend. Their sparks came to a halt when they saw a tiny, burnt, ash-coated hand sticking out from under a large chunk of the church wall. The two carefully lifted it to reveal a sobbing Lily. Her entire body was covered in ashes and scrapes.

Bumblebee took her into his arms and cradled her. 'I'm so sorry, Lily,' he said, almost in a weepy tone.

Lily lightly sobbed with a wince. "I-It…wasn't your fault…"

"What hurts, Lil?" asked Bulkhead.

Lily groaned and cringed. "M-My body hurts a-all over…My arm…Can't move it…"

"Hold on, Lily. I'll call Ratchet and have him open a ground-bridge." Just before Bulkhead could power up his COM-link, a Decepticon shot at him at close range, and he was sent flying far from the wreckage. Bee tried climbing out of the pile of rubble as quickly as he could, while he held Lily as closely as he could without hurting her; however, another Con fired at him, and his grip immediately loosened around her. Lily screamed a little as she went flying then sprawled all over the wet grass, the entire front of her body soaked from the rain.

Optimus turned when he heard the child scream and saw six Decepticons attacking his teammates, three of them firing at each Autobot. It seemed they were trying to prevent Bumblebee and Bulkhead from reaching Lily, and he knew why. Then he looked up to see Megatron and Starscream once again on the flight deck of the Nemesis. The Decepticon leader appeared to have something in his clutches and held it over the edge, then he released it. As soon as he did, the armada had completely retreated to the Nemesis, and the ship took off. Optimus's optics followed the falling object and realized it was plummeting right above the church remains—right where Lily and his teammates were. Then his sharp sound-processors heard a light beeping noise rapidly increase, and he felt his spark stop.

"No," he whispered from behind his battle mask. He acted quickly and charged towards them, limping a little from his wound, but he couldn't let that stop him. Assisting each Autobot by fighting alongside them to eliminate the Cons, then he took Lily into his hands and placed her onto his helm. "Hold on tight, Lily," he told her. She weakly nodded and grasped on as tight as she could, which wasn't a tight grip, with her good arm to the horns of his helm.

"GRENADE!" Bulkhead hollered. The Autobots took off just as soon as the beeping became a long hum.

They barely ran a good distance when the grenade detonated. There was a sonic boom, a massive wave of heat and light, and a heavy force from the blast ran through the Autobots, knocking them off their feet and sending them tumbling across the wet field, sprawling out over the grass. As the boom began to fade, the Autobots laid in the field completely motionless.

* * *

Optimus figured he blacked out, because he suddenly found himself emerging from stasis at the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. He felt like he was shaking, or being shook. Then he knew the one calling to him had him by the shoulders and was rattling him. "R-Ratchet…."

"He's coming around! Oh, thank Primus," the medic sighed of relief. Prime's optics adjusted their focus and the area around him seemed clearer. He saw Ratchet towering above him with Bumblebee and Bulkhead on opposite sides of him. "Don't worry, we're back at base. You took some serious damage, Prime, but I managed to patch up most of your wound while you were unconscious. I'll continue working on it later."

Optimus then had an empty feeling in his fuel tanks, and he immediately sat up from the examination table. Ratchet told him to take it easy but he refused to listen; he frantically searched around, turning his head in every direction. "Where is Lily?" he asked. His teammates wore the same sickly look right then, and they seemed afraid to answer.

When his team failed to reply, he got up from the berth and limped down the right corridor. He checked inside of Lily's quarters and froze. Laying there completely motionless was the tiny human girl, laying on her human-sized examination table with a monitor screen right next to it. Her body was severely injured, her limbs were gashed and oddly-colored, and she was covered in red from head to toe. Wires connected to the monitor stuck out of her wrist, chest and sides. She appeared far worse than in the condition when he first found her. "Lily…" he whispered and ever so slowly reached out to her, stroking a digit over her head.

Lily felt like the world was spinning all around her; her body trembled from the excruciating pain while her injured arm was completely numb, and she barely had the strength to open her eyes. She exhaustedly looked up to see the Autobot leader towering over her; this was the very first time she ever saw fear on his metallic face. "…I…I'm s-sorry…I d-didn't…hold o-on…tight e-enough…M-Mr. Op…timus…"

Though she spoke barely over a whisper, Prime's keen hearing heard each word said and sighed wearily, shuddering a little. "Do not speak, Lily. Save your strength. And…it's alright…There is no need for you to apologize. It wasn't your fault. I...I shouldn't have told you to hold on. I should have carried you...I am the one who is sorry." It nearly put him offline to see the girl this way, and he finally turned away when Lily slipped into unconsciousness again. Optimus eyed the monitor screen and watched Lily's heart rate become slower and weaker. Sighing with a light shudder, he hung his head and sat on his knees.

Ratchet entered the room, slowly approaching Optimus's side. "Before I began working on you, I rushed Lily to the town's emergency room. The doctors there, they…" he looked away, eying Lily's body out of the corner of his optics. "…They say there's…little to no chance of survival." Prime sighed heavily and turned his head away. "They said…she was heavily bleeding internally…several of her main organs had collapsed…and her skeletal structure is just too badly broken. They…said they don't expect her live by midnight."

Optimus turned his head towards Ratchet, and the medic gasped; faint blue streaks stained under Prime's optics and ran all the way down under his chin, and the Autobot leader slightly trembled with each heavily breath he took. Ratchet felt like his spark was being torn to bits; he remembered the last time he saw his chief with that same look. He watched one fresh Energon tear after another flow from Optimus's optics; Prime must not care about Ratchet seeing him like this. The pain must've been too great to contain. Ratchet instantly understood and rested a comforting hand on the Prime's shoulder.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead poked their heads in slowly and saw Ratchet comforting Optimus. They were stunned to see their leader this way, but it was understandable. Both Ratchet and Prime turned towards the entrance, and Bee and Bulk slowly entered. "We…just wanted to check on her," Bulkhead said softly.

Ratchet focused on Lily's vitals on the monitor. "Her heart rate is gradually decreasing, and so is her breathing…She doesn't have time." At this, Bumblebee hid his face in his hands and wept, and Bulkhead pulled him in close. "Her mind is still active, though…everything else is slowly shutting down."

Bulkhead shed an Energon tear of his own as he took Bee with him away from Lily's room. Once they left, Optimus let out another shuddered sigh, gently stroking Lily's body. "It cannot end like this for her…She's only a small child…She still has so much to live for…"

That's when it dawned on him. Optimus slowly sat up a little straighter and glanced out into the hall. Ratchet knew where he was looking to. "You've…always said you'd put it to use when necessary…and I think now is the time." He saw the hurt in Prime's eyes and sighed. "It's clear the decision has been made for us. We have no choice. If we want Lily to live…then this is the only way."

Optimus hung his head; the decision—it was said by Alpha Trion himself that the prophecy could be prevented or fulfilled only by Optimus's decision. And he feared the one he was about to make would fulfill it. But as he gazed at the tiny girl's body as her life slowly withered away before his optics, he was willing to make it.

Flooding his intakes with a deep breath of air, Prime slowly rose to his feet, entered the hall, and he pressed buttons on a control panel to open the door of Chamber 87.

* * *

That day in the field is one day Megatron would never forget as he stared out over the wet desert valley while he stood on the flight deck. The look on Optimus's face when the church caved in, along with the yellow scout and little human, and smothered them, it was too precious. It seemed almost too easy to take on the Autobot leader and his team; the possible reason was because the little girl had tagged along with them. But it didn't matter. There was no trace of Autobot life in the area, the child was presumed dead from the damage she took, and so was the prophecy.

"I must congratulate you on your triumphant victory today, Master," Starscream bowed.

"Yes," Megatron hissed. "And no signs of the Autobots anywhere. Either they managed to survive or they turned into scrap metal, they are the very least of our concern at this moment. Not while they mope and mourn over the loss of their little friend."

"So much for the 'oh-so-powerful', long foretold prophecy," his second-in-command chuckled evilly with a sneer. "And whether the brat survived the explosion, she will not live much longer. I watched her take the heat from wherever I was, and I watched her gradually become weaker, and weaker, and weaker, up until the explosion. Once again, Optimus Prime has failed to save another human life."

"As well as the loss of someone dear to him," the Decepticon leader grinned malignantly, baring his jagged set of metallic teeth, "by my doing. Oh, I can just imagine Optimus weeping over the human germ's body…just like he did over…_hers_."

"Yeees. Now she may join her precious father and mother."

"And not long after her passing, the Autobots will soon become one with the All-Spark. Once this planet is rid of them forever, I shall rule this spit of rock and use it to create my own empire! Its inhabitants will be our slaves, they will do our bidding, and we will suck this planet dry of all its resources! I know Prime won't be able to stop me. He'll either be dead already…or he'd be too overwhelmed to fight."

* * *

Lily awoke to the heaviest feeling she had ever felt. She could hardly move, and even if she could she didn't want to. It hurt to even lift a finger. She felt like her head was spinning circles, her body was heavy and ice-cold. Her heart seemed to be on fire, although it pulsed steadily. That's when she suddenly realized she was alive.

Opening her mouth, she took in a deep breath of fresh air and let it out slowly, repeating this a few times before using as much strength as she could to open her eyes. Lily looked around, only shifting her eyes; she saw she was still in her own room the Autobots had given her, and she was still on her own bed. She sighed of relief that she was still in a familiar place and listened carefully; the entire missile silo was quiet. So quiet she could hear her heart beat through her chest. She presumed the other bots were out on a mission, and Ratchet would be in the center of the base watching the monitor and manning the ground-bridge controls, ready to open it at Optimus's command. Optimus…she remembered looking up and seeing the fear all over his face for her before she blacked out. She really should thank them all when they return for saving her again. She had no idea what they did, but she was glad they did it to keep her alive.

Lily felt her back becoming stiff; she wanted to move, even though it sent light jolts of pain through her body with every flinch. She first started with her hands. Closing her eyes so she could concentrate more, she curled her fingers in and clenched them, tightening her grip then loosening it. She thought she heard a light scraping and clanking sound, but brushed it off as a noise coming from outside of her quarters. Then she tried moving her feet. Lily couldn't quite wiggle her toes, but she was able to shift her feet a little and turn her ankles. She rotated her left wrist in a clockwise circle, and her right fist in a counterclockwise motion. The scraping noise grew louder, but she paid no mind to it. Then she propped herself up on her elbows and rolled onto her side; that's when she noticed her hand.

Her eyes widened to see a robotic hand laying next to her. She told herself to wiggle her fingers, and the robotic hand did the same thing. She gasped; that was _her_ hand. Then she looked at her arm. Both of them had a cylindrical, crimson metal piece wrapped around her arm from her wrist to her elbow; she continued upward and saw smaller pieces of the same metal of the same color on her upper arm, and her shoulder had a cupped piece of metal around it. Her other arm looked exactly the same. Sitting up quickly so she could check the rest of her body, her eyes widened as far as they could go. Upper and lower body were like knight's armor, her legs covered in plates that wrapped completely around it, and her feet had silver caps. She was on the verge of screaming but contained it—until she managed to see her reflection. She had a helm, little horns on the side of her head, and it was the same color as the rest of her body. Her face was metallic, and her eyes...they looked just like Optimus's; she could not believe them, either.

* * *

Ratchet jumped at the sound of a sudden shriek within the base. Then he quickly relaxed once he figured where the scream came from and chuckled while shaking his head. "She's found out," he muttered as he left the controls and headed for Lily's room to find her staring at her reflection on her armor, hyperventilating on her bed.

Lily looked up and saw the medic in her doorway. "R-Ratchet!" she stammered as she jumped down; but her legs gave in under her and she fell to her hands and knees. She tried getting back up, but she fell back down again. "W-What...What happened...?!"

"Easy, Lily," Ratchet said as he came to her side, helping her stand, holding her by the shoulders so she doesn't fall. "It will take some time getting used to your new legs, and your new...everything."

"E-Exactly!" Lily cried out. "Why is everything on me completely new?! Why am I robotic?! Why am I taller than usual?!...A-Am I a robot?!"

"Calm down, Lily, calm down," Ratchet said softly. "You are more than that, Lily." Though she was still panicking a little, the smile on the medical officer's face brought some comfort to her. However she still felt tears build up in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. Though her face was metallic, she felt everything as though she were human. She realized then her tears were deep bright blue, much like the color of the Autobots' eyes...her eyes... "E-Energon...tears...I-I cry Energon...?" she looked up to Ratchet.

He smiled and wiped them away for her. "Yes, you do. We all do, if we need to, that is. You cry Energon from your optics and leak it from an injury. It's common for us Autobots."

"What happened?" she asked him, trembling a little.

"Ratchet." Optimus's voice came on over the COM-link. "Requesting a bridge. We have all the Energon we need."

"Excellent," Ratchet replied. "Must've been an easy fight. You'll have to tell us all about it when you all return."

"_Us_?...Wait, Lily is conscious?" he asked. Lily couldn't help but smile as she hinted the light eagerness in his voice.

"Just woke up, in fact," said the medic. "I'll open a bridge in just a moment." The COM-link went dead and Ratchet supported Lily by gripping her under her arm. "Would you rather me carry you out or you want to try out your legs first?" he asked.

"Let me try to walk," Lily said, and Ratchet gave her some room. She gained her balance and slowly put one foot in front of the other. She wobbled with each step, nearly tripping over her feet a few times. Then her legs just decided to give out from under her and she fell, planting her face into the floor. "...I think it's best if you carry me," she spoke from the floor.

Ratchet laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to the center of the base. Placing her on the floor, he powered up the ground-bridge. Only a moment later, Bumblebee and Bulkhead sped in and immediately transformed into their Autobot forms.

"Lily?!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "It's so good to see you up and about, kid!" He picked her up and squeezed her while shaking her like a doll.

"Good...to see you, too...B-Bulkhead. I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Bulk chuckled and set her down. "Man, you are taller, now. Not as tall as Bee, but you are child-Autobot sized." Lily chuckled as she wobbled where she stood. "Still getting used to your new legs? Don't worry, in time you'll get used to them."

Bumblebee was next to embrace Lily in a hug. 'Welcome back to the land of moving parts, Lil. You look great!' he chirped happily, smiling through his optics.

"Thanks, Bee," Lily replied, hugging him back. "But where's...?"

"He's coming," Bulkhead said.

Shortly after, the large, red and blue semi truck rolled through the bridge and it closed behind him. Optimus then transformed into his Autobot form and headed over towards his teammates, and his little friend. He lightly smiled down at her. "How are you feeling, Lily?"

"I'm...managing," she said taking a step towards him, stumbling a little. "Um...thanks for making sure I was safe...again...Mr. Optimus." Then she noticed out of the corner of her new optics, that the door to Chamber 87 was open. "...Was this body in Chamber 87?" she asked him, and he nodded. "Well...it sure was a good thing you just so happened to have it laying around...So...what happened after I blacked out?"

"The doctors at the hospital didn't expect you to live through the night, so Ratchet transmitted your mind from your human body into this one," Optimus explained. "Of course some things needed to be added in order for you to function properly. The spark needed to be recharged. With the power charger we used to transfer your mind, it powered up most of the spark. However a piece was missing. So I filled it."

"How?"

"With a piece of his own spark," said Ratchet. Lily's optics widened and she gazed up at Prime, as if to say 'seriously?!' The Autobot leader nodded and had a sort of bashful look on his face that only she could see.

Then, she took a step towards him and fell forward, but Prime caught her and helped her back up. "Do not worry, Lily," he told her. "With practice, you will adjust to this new body."

Lily smiled up at him, then pondered. "Hey...since I'm...now one of you...does that make me a part of Team Prime?"

"Once you control your abilities, yes."

"...What about part of the family?"

Optimus's optics widened a little at this, then he faintly smiled. "You already were when I brought you back with us." Lily grinned and hugged him tightly; she was glad she could actually wrap her arms around him, human or Autobot. Prime chuckled and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Bee, Bulkhead and Ratchet stood on the other side of the room. 'Things are going to be a bit different around here, now,' Bumblebee whirred.

"Especially between him and her," stated Bulkhead. "Since he gave a tiny piece of his spark to her, they are literally connected in a way. They'll be closer than ever."

"Yes," Ratchet nodded, lightly grinning at the well-hidden happiness on his commander's face as Prime and Lily smiled at each other. "After all...she now possesses the body of his daughter."


End file.
